superfirebrosfandomcom-20200213-history
Insanity Island Episode 1 Script
Marble: "Oh hey, a tree!" Tree-ey: "Hey man watch where you're going" Marble: "OH GOD." Staples: "Don't say oh god. We're objects. We don't have a god." Recy: "AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Skype: "Loser," Recy: "Wanna go, useless software" Discord: "Boys, boys, there's no need to fight." Recy (whispering to Marble): Discord is HOOOOTT. Marble: Who wants to be on my show. Discord: MEEEE!! Everyone else: Sure. Marble: Hurray for insanity! (Intro) Marble: Ok, everyone! Gather up! Time for our first challenge, the chal- Recy: Is this gonna be like other object shows? Marble: No. This is because we're doing it stupidly. Tree: Hurray for stupidity! Armey: Screw this. Marble: Too bad. Time for the first challenge. Discord: But wa- Marble: The first challenge goes as such, 5 groups will go into that pit of lava over ther- Tree: LAVA?! ARE YOU CRA- Marble: JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! As I was saying, 5 groups will go into the lava to get the ball that's inside, the first team to get the ball wins immunity. If you fall into the lava, you will die. However, you will respawn, if you die 3 times, you lose. If the whole team dies 3 times, they lose for the whole team and are up for elimination. Once you get the ball, put it in the basket next to the pit of lava. Alright, 321 GO! Recy: Alright guys GO GO GO GO GO. Staples: Recy, we already are on the parkour. Recy: Oh. Well let's get the ball! Discord: It seems scary. Recy: Don't worry, i'll help you (Recy jumps across a platform) Recy: Ok now, you jump! Discord: Uhm.. (looks down and sees lava) Just give me a few, (Discord looks down to see more lava, she is frightened, but she jumps across anyway) Discord: Oh my gosh, I made it! Recy: See! I told you nothing bad would happen. Discord: Uh no, you said you'd help me. Recy: Well, close enough. (Transition to Nintengang) Nintendo 64: Guys we gotta get that ball. Nintendo Wii U: How about we play ZombiiU! All: No. Nintendo Wii U: Fine... (Wii U jumps across all the platforms in the blink of an eye) Nintendo Wii U: Guys I got the b- WOAH!!! (Wii U falls into the lava and dies) (He respawns) Nintendo Wii U: Sorry.. Heh heh.. (Transition back to STREF) Recy: (Grabs ball) Guys I got it! Marble: And, STREF wins immunity, the other 4 teams are still at it! (Transition to Techquartet) Plastic Bag: Guys we gotta get the bal- (Plastic Bag gets thrown by USB Cable) Plastic Bag: (Grabs ball) I got it! Marble: And the techquartet has immunity. 3 teams remain. (Transition to Normies) Hamster Ball: Wait guys I got a plan, how about we use me! Hat: Great idea, genius! Hamster Ball: Why thank y- HEY! Shoe: Alright ready? Hamster Ball: Yes. All: (while rocking him) 3, 2, 1, GO! (Hamster Ball gets thrown) Hamster Ball: Hoora- (falls in lava)... DAMN IT! (Transition to WAIT NO I DON'T WANT THAT) Emoji: (throws self at the ball and grabs it ferociously) got it. Marble: And the mistaken named team wins immunity, 2 teams are remaining. (Transition to Nintengang) Nintendo Switch: Let's switch this up a bit, am I right?! but seriously. Nintendo 64: (Jumps across all platforms) Ok there's the ball. Marble: Due to 2 teams left, the last 2 tubes will be combined into one, so basically it's a race. Nintendo 64: Wait what?! (both tubes combine, with the second ball blown up, one ball remains) Marble: Sorry, this is the best way. Nintendo 64: I can't compete with this! Marble: Also we're stretching out the parkour a little more. (the parkour stretches out farther than before) Again, sorry! Nintendo 64: Alright guys, I'll go for this one. Hamster Ball: Alright guys, I'll go for this one. (both Nintendo 64 and Hamster Ball run for the ball while intense music plays) (the screen cuts to black, 5 seconds later it shows that Nintendo 64 got the ball.) Marble: And it looks like Nintengang got the ball. The normies are up for elimination. Viewers vote in the comments for who should be eliminated: Hat, Hamster Ball, Shoe, or Table (THE END)